Príncipe azul
by Artemis - Akai yume
Summary: Karin y Hinata se burlan del prototipo de principe de la otra y hacen una promesa creyendo que nunca la deberán cumplir ¿que harán cuando el principe aparezca de la manera menos tradicional? Regalo de cumpleaños para Masdrako
1. Chapter 1

**Categoría:** romance, comedia.

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Karin.

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**Príncipe azul**

**Prologo**

―Justo como me lo recomendó el doctor ―Comentó una pelirroja en cuanto el mesero le dio la espalda para atender a otra mesa.

― ¡Karin! ―su compañera la reprendió lo más bajo que pudo, causando una estrepitosa risa por parte de la regañada―, te pueden escuchar.

―Cálmate Hinata, un piropo no es un crimen, además míralo ― el chico parecía algo nervioso al sentir miradas en su espalda, pero no se volteó en ningún momento―. Si se ponen así de buenos, una no tiene la culpa ― Hinata sólo bajó la mirada y continuó jugando con su ensalada.

― Es sólo un chico.

―Tienes razón ―comentó, viendo por primera vez el plato de comida que había ordenado―, pero esta justo como me gusta: cabello oscuro, ojos negros y actitud indiferente. Me pregunto si tendrá un hermano mayor.

Hinata sonrió muy bajito ante las palabras de su amiga.

― Los hombres indiferentes no son el prototipo de príncipe, deberías dejar esas novelas románticas.

― ¿Hinata Hyuga acaba de ser sarcástica conmigo? Este es el día más raro que he tenido en mi vida.

― Sólo digo la verdad, el chico ideal debe ser caballeroso y amable, estar dispuesto a ayudar siempre y… ― lo pensó un poco―, estar siempre feliz, ser capaz de quitarte el mal humor con sólo mirarlo a la cara. Un autentico príncipe azul.

― ¿No lo quieres también rubio y de ojos azules? ― se había bajado las gafas para mirarla mejor―. Vamos Hinata, en la vida real no hay hombres así, por culpa de tus fantasías terminaste siendo novia de Kiba ―dijo esto último con cara de asco.

―Kiba era un buen novio, sólo que demasiado impulsivo y escandaloso ―se sentía cohibida, habían tenido esa plática sobre el prototipo ideal varias veces pero era la primera vez que lo hacían en un sitio público.

―Un sujeto que se lleva a su perro hasta al baño, no es un príncipe azul. Ni en las más remotas pesadillas de alguna mujer ―de respuesta sólo recibió una risilla por parte de su amiga―. Que tuviera alguna de las características de tu príncipe, no lo hizo uno.

― ¿Cómo pasó con Suigetsu? ―esa simple pregunta le recordó a su último novio. Tan frío, sarcástico, incluso un poco cruel, fue el novio que más duró con ella y al que mas quiso; pero al igual que pasó con Hinata y Kiba, era sólo la ilusión de la semejanza con el hombre ideal, al final nada resultó como lo esperaba.

―Algo así, ambas hemos tenido mala suerte ―una idea surcó su mente mirando maliciosamente a Hinata―. Hagamos una promesa.

― ¿Promesa?

―Dices que el príncipe azul existe. Yo Karin prometo que si encuentro a un hombre con todas las características antes descritas por ti, lo besaré y lo llevaré a una cita ― Hinata sabía que Karin hablaba sólo porque no esperaba encontrar un tipo así y decidió hacer lo mismo. Si su amiga se burlaba de su galán, ella lo haría del de ella, que era un más irreal.

― Y si yo encuentro al galán que tanto describes, lo besó y lo invito a una cita.

Ambas se tomaron de la mano sellando su promesa, sin saber que esa palabra que acababan de dar les causaría problemas.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

El día no se veía agradable, las nubes oscuras daban la impresión de que una gran tormenta se acercaba, pero el viento era seco, sin humedad en el aire; a pesar del extraño clima, Karin caminaba muy contenta por las deterioradas calles de ese barrio hacia su trabajo.

Le gustaba esa sensación: caminar en soledad con sus botas sin tacones, su short negro y su blusa mangas largas. Era raro, a pesar del viento no tenía frío y aunque su aspecto no combinara con el entorno envejecido, era su lugar de trabajo.

No era un trabajo normal aunque tampoco ella era muy normal; era contadora, una profesión que le gustaba porque era estable y sencilla, además no le exigía estar ocho horas cinco días a la semana y usar un uniforme apretado mientras evita ser acosada. Ya lo había experimentado y no le agradó en absoluto. Karin era una trabajadora rotativa, pero sus clientes no eran los típicos empresarios de microempresa que necesitaban ayuda con el fisco, ella llevaba la contabilidad de toda la zona de clubs nocturnos y prostíbulos de Konoha, y vaya que se sentía orgullosa de hacerlo, ganaba mejor que ningún otro contador que haya conocido, y además, conocía gente interesante.

Mientras se adentraba en la zona, saludaba a las personas que transitaban por allí, no eran muchas debido a la hora, ya que no todos podían darse el lujo de frecuentar esos lugares cuando aun eran horas de oficina; le causaba gracia ver como los hombres se sentían intimidados ante su animado saludo, mientras las pocas chicas que estaban a la caza de clientes para sus bares, le respondían el saludo de una manera aun más escandalosa.

―Karin, me dijeron que hoy trabajas con nosotras ―una hermosa rubia con larga cabellera sujeta a una coleta alta, la llamó. Era una de las más conocidas por Karin y de las vedettes más populares de la zona.

―Al parecer hoy tengo turno ―bromeó, hacía tiempo le había dejado de importar si los pocos o muchos clientes que pudieran escuchar, pensaban mal―. ¿Cómo vas enfermera?

La joven lanzó un suspiro largo.

―Las clases son pesadas, y más cuando tengo que levantarme temprano a atender a una profesora cansona y he trabajado toda la noche. Si no fuera porque pronto tendré mi titulo de enfermera, lo hubiera dejado.

―Sólo a ti se te ocurre dejar un trabajo de turno nocturno por otro, pero allá tú ―entró sin más antes que el jefe la fuera a buscar, o regañara a Ino por conversar en el trabajo.

El jefe de esta ocasión era uno de los ancianos mas pervertidos que había conocido, y eso era mucho decir al frecuentar clubs nocturnos. Aun así era muy responsable con su negocio y siempre consideraba su opinión sobre las cuentas.

―Tengo que estar fuera de la ciudad por la promoción de mi nuevo libro, ahí te encargo los números. Tsunade me ayudará supervisando el local y ya sabe lo de tu salario… usa mi escritorio y pórtate bien ―y sin más le guiñó el ojo, y se marchó dejándola anonadada por la extraña situación; suspiró resignada, al menos esta vez trabajaría en la reluciente oficina de Jiraiya.

.

.

.

Cuatro horas después, empezó a sentir los estragos de estar en la misma posición sumando números, movió su cuello para quitarse la tensión al menos un poco, miró al reloj, aun era temprano y debía terminar los roles de pago si deseaba que las chicas cobraran el día indicado; había sido un mes muy productivo para el negocio y para ella eso sólo implicaba más trabajo, escribió un mensaje a Hinata avisando que llegaría tarde al apartamento y que le guardara cena. Ahora que tenia la seguridad que tendría comida en casa, volvió a trabajar.

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando salió del bar, la zona casi desértica que vio en la tarde no era ni remotamente parecida a como se mostraba ahora: las luces prendidas por doquier, el olor dulzón del alcohol y el tabaco perfumando el lugar, las mujeres llenas de maquillaje y accesorios, parecía un sueño. En ese lugar todo aparentaba alegría y en parte Karin pensaba que lo era, las chicas de los bares le habían indicado que a pesar de ser un trabajo pesado podían darse el lujo de divertirse.

Se despidió de las chicas que encontró en el camino; no vio a Ino, comprendió que quizás estaba preparándose para su show, si hubiera terminado un poco más tarde se hubiera quedado para verla, ya había escuchado buenas críticas sobre el espectáculo de la reina de las flores…como hacía llamar la joven a la presentación que había creado, y que sólo la realizaba a la media noche.

Salió segura, como le habían enseñado se debía salir de esas zonas. Tomaría un taxi en la parada que se encontraba a dos cuadras de distancia, lo que no estaba en sus planes fue que dos hombres la empezaran a seguir desde que salió del bar; estaba nerviosa, pero trataba de no darlo a notar, caminaba a paso firme y rápido sin hacer amague de estar corriendo y veía como esos hombres apretaban el paso hacia ella, podía sentir las miradas en su trasero y las risillas que soltaban aquellos sujetos. El viento soplaba fuerte erizando su piel y provocándole una sensación de miedo mayor a la que de por sí sentía.

Cuando vio las luces sobre el asiento que indicaba la parada de buses y taxis, suspiró satisfecha; pero mientras más cerca estuvo, la esperanza se desvaneció. A pesar de ser un día laboral y esa una zona cerca de la comercial, ese asiento que pocas veces alcanzo a usar por la cantidad de gente que siempre lo ocupaba, estaba vacío, ni un alma alrededor para socorrerla; maldijo a Jiraiya, siempre que terminaba tarde la mandaba a dejar a la puerta de su casa en uno de sus lujosos autos, quizás esa fue la razón por la que inconscientemente permaneció hasta tarde con su trabajo, y qué decir de Tsunade que no dio señales de vida en todo el día.

―Oye preciosa, ¿por qué tan solita?

Se estremeció ante la trillada frase, por la manera en que arrastraba las consonantes era obvio que ese sujeto estaba ebrio; trató de ignorarlo y se sentó en aquella desolada banca, rogando que no se sentaran con ella.

―Vamos nena, dinos cuanto cobras. Mira que somos dos y podemos arreglar un buen precio.

En ese momento Karin pudo sentir como todo su miedo se transformó en ira, la acababan de llamar zorra, y la única que se podía decir así era ella misma en tono de broma cuando conversaba con Hinata, o alguna de sus amigas. Los miró por primera vez, y a pesar de que le sobrepasaban en tamaño no temió, les diría sus cuantas cosas a esos sujetos, luego intentaría golpearlos en sus partes nobles y huir.

―La señorita no desea que la acompañen, así que les aconsejo que se retiren ―sonó detrás de los sujetos, dejándola congelada e impidiendo que realizara la acción planeada.

― ¡Cállate que no es contigo! Es entre la zorra y nosotros.

Y antes de que Karin aclarara que no era ninguna zorra y no pensaba negociar con esos tipos ni aunque no tuviera más opción en la vida, aquel hombre ya había mandado a uno de los borrachos al piso de un sólo golpe. Vio como el otro borracho se abalanzaba ante el sujeto; deseaba verlo bien, pero la luz de la parada de buses era fuerte haciendo más oscura la zona lejos de su alcance, precisamente donde estaba su defensor. El hombre terminó con el borracho rápidamente y lo vio acercarse a ella, tragó grueso y deseó no verse tan cansada, desaliñada y asustada como se sentía.

El sujeto que entraba en la zona de luz era apuesto, alto, de cabello rubio y los ojos mas azules que había visto en persona; se acercó a paso lento, como si temiera asustarla, y le sonrió animadamente mientras agitaba una mano en señal de saludo.

―Perdón por el incidente, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? También estoy esperando taxi.

―Claro ―mencionó aun estupefacta por la facilidad con la que se había deshecho de esos sujetos―. Debo agradecerte, esos sujetos estaban poniéndose pesados.

―Era lo menos que podía hacer, no puedo permitir que ataquen a alguien indefenso cuando estoy presente ―se lo notaba entusiasmado, como si le agradara el salvar personas o en su defecto pelearse con villanos.

_Como todo un príncipe_, pensó Karin. Y en ese momento lo hablado con Hinata regresó a su memoria; ella había prometido besar e invitar a una cita al hombre con las características que consideraba imposibles, pero lo tenía enfrente, ¿qué debía hacer?

―Esta es mi tarjeta de presentación ―pensó que lo justo era cumplir con lo prometido, era una mujer de palabra y debía recompensarlo de algún modo―, me gustaría invitarte a comer como agradecimiento.

Tomó la tarjeta roja con el nombre y número de teléfono, ni quiera la miró bien por escuchar lo que la pelirroja le proponía.

―No es necesario, de veras ―sonreía mientras se rascaba la nuca en un acto de nerviosismo―. Yo lo hice por ayudar.

¿Insistir o no insistir? Ella nunca había rogado por una cita, y eso sólo era parte de la promesa, aun no sabía cómo haría para darle un beso si ni lo primero deseaba aceptar; entonces comprendió que no estaba actuando como ella, se estaba juntando demasiado con Hinata.

―Entiendo, no se preocupe… no quiero incomodarlo, yo sólo quería ser amable ―fingió afectación.

―No, no, no ―la vio realmente mal, como si fuera a llorar si él no aceptaba, sacó su billetera y le dio una de sus tarjetas de presentación―. Este es mi número, quedemos a comer un día de estos.

Karin sonrió abiertamente cuando recibió la tarjeta, sin importarle que Naruto pudiera pensar que en realidad estaba fingiendo; miró hacia la calle y vio acercarse tres taxis, seguramente ya era la hora en que la flotilla de transportes se estacionaba en el lugar para esperar a los clientes, un plan se formó rápidamente en su mente.

―Naruto-kun ―se acercó un poco sin demostrar sus verdaderas intenciones―, te llamaré mañana para nuestra cita ―y antes de que el rubio pudiera siquiera responder lo tomó del rostro y le dio un beso.

En un principio no obtuvo respuesta, había impresionado de sobremanera al pobre chico, pensó en soltarlo pero justo en ese momento lo sintió corresponder, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Hacía tanto que no besaba a nadie. Terminó el beso cuando escucho el claxon de uno de los taxis, y pudo ver como el rubio aun mantenía los ojos cerrados; le pareció adorable, se puso de pie y se metió en el taxi ordenándole al chofer que acelerara.

Sacó su celular y marcó a Hinata.

―Hinata, no vas a creer lo que me pasó…

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DANIEL

Si, lo sé, estoy gritando, pero desde hace mucho tiempo había pensado en esta trama para mi primer Narukarin, no lo quería subir hasta terminar uno de mis fics, pero la inspiración y el cumpleaños del hombre que metió a Karin en mi mente hasta que me agradó, me han obligado a subirlo.

Dano espero que te guste tu regalo de cumpleaños, si no te gusta, pues espérate al segundo capítulo que prometo será mejor.

Y a mis demás lectores, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este intento de comedia sobre el príncipe azul.


	2. Chapter 2

Estoy feliz de volver, de haber tenido la inspiración y el tiempo para por fin terminar este capítulo.

**Capítulo 2**

Se suponía que ella era la heredera de la empresa familiar, para eso había estudiado y se había esforzado todos estos años, pero al parecer a su padre se le había ocurrido la gran idea de "apadrinarla" con la empresa aliada. Hinata Hyuga se lamentaba aun antes de conocer a su tutor.

Esperaba por él en el lobby de la empresa Uchiha, le habían dicho que este en ese lugar a las 9 de la mañana en punto y eran las nueve con veinte y ni rastros de su nuevo asesor, la humillación se sentía mayor y si no fuera por sus pastillas para los nervios ya estuviera llorando de la indignación, de pronto escuchó ser nombrada, sus ojos se dirigieron sutilmente ante los hombres, que, ignorándola por completo estaban hablando de ella.

―si el rumor es cierto hoy llega la heredera Hyuga a jugar a la escuelita― mencionó sin el más mínimo respeto e ignorando que se refería a la chica que no estaba a más de cinco metros de distancia.

― ¿la conoces? De seguro es linda― mencionó su acompañante.

El primer hombre rió fuertemente ―si no era linda, con el dinero que tiene seguramente ahora lo es, todas esas niñas ricas son huecas y operadas, no sé qué viene a hacer a esta empresa, con Sasuke no le doy una semana antes que regrese a llorarle a su papá.

Estaba indignada por la demora, eso fue demasiado para Hinata, se puso de pie, preguntó a la recepcionista donde quedaba un baño y se marchó al mismo para dejar de escuchar ridiculeces, se miró al espejo, nunca había pasado por su cabeza la idea de operarse para verse mejor a pesar de no considerar atractiva su apariencia, llevaba ropa acorde al momento, el cabello perfectamente recogido en un moño apretado y la cola envuelta alrededor del mismo.

Su celular sonó, era un mensaje de Sasuke Uchiha disculpándose por llegar tarde e informando que estaría llegando en pocos minutos, esa fue la gota que rebasó la copa, aun no lo conocía y ya lo detestaba, por cortesía lo mínimo era avisar antes, no cuando ya iba a llegar al lugar. Vio las pastillas que tenía en su bolsillo y decidió tomar algunas más a pesar de no ser recomendado, no solía necesitarlas, y nunca había tomado más de dos en un día, y ya con las que estaba a punto de tomar serian cinco.

Se sentó en el lobby ahora más calmada, demasiado calmada incluso para su gusto, se sentía tranquila y feliz pero también despreocupada y había una alarma en su cabeza que le decía que estaba mal, pero esa voz se escuchaba cada vez más débil hasta el punto de desaparecer, los hombres seguían allí, aun hablaban de ella como si fuera una celebridad, le pareció tonto que hombres estuvieran en chismes de peluquería, quería enfrentarlos y decirles que ella no era nada de todo lo que ellos se imaginaban o que mínimo si van a chismear que usen un tono de voz más acorde. Iba a hacerlo, se sentía con el valor de hacerlos callar, pero alguien se le adelantó.

―esta es la entrada de la empresa, no la cafetería así que dejen de interrumpir el paso― el hombre que acababa de callarlos era joven y apuesto, pero con una mirada muy seria que lo hacía verse mayor.

―no seas aguafiestas, solo tratábamos de adivinar como será tu nueva alumna― comentó en un tono de demasiada confianza uno de ellos mientras el otro solo miraba algo asustado.

Un gruñido escapó de los labios del recién llegado haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara ―para la próxima al menos investiguen algo, así dejaran de parecer idiotas― se acercó hacia Hinata ―señorita Hyuga acompáñeme a mi oficina, perdón por la demora― los dos hombres que habían estado hablando de ella bajaron la mirada y fingieron tener cosas que hacer.

Hinata quería reírse eufóricamente por la situación pero solo siguió a su defensor hasta el ascensor, aquel sujeto no emitió palabra alguna hasta que las puertas del ascensor cerraron.

― Soy Uchiha Sasuke, tuve un inconveniente con mi auto, no quisiera que piense que me gusta la impuntualidad.

Todo un príncipe pensó Hinata y recordó las palabras y las promesas dichas, ese hombre referido por su primo como un egoísta, arrogante y prepotente niño rico la había defendido como todo un caballero, aunque no de la manera de su príncipe, más bien de la manera del príncipe de Karin, tenía que cumplir su promesa y no había mejor momento que ahora que su cerebro estaba adormecido por los calmantes.

Se intentó acercar y tocarlo por el hombro para que se voltee y así poder besarlo e invitarlo a salir, el dilema ético no le pasó por la mente, pero al momento de tocarlo hubo un estruendo, las luces del ascensor se apagaron y dejaron de moverse.

― Corte eléctrico― mencionó Sasuke mientras se alejaba de ella y se acercaba al panel de control ―definitivamente hoy no es mi día.

Veinte minutos y un par de llamadas de Sasuke y al menos sabrían cuando demorarían allí dentro, aunque no era alentador saber que estaría libres para la hora del almuerzo, cuando para eso faltaban más de tres horas, Hinata empezó a sentir calor y no dudo en quitarse la chaqueta, de todas formas no se veía nada, además debía besarlo, era una mujer de palabra y no tenía idea de en donde se encontraba en ese inmenso ascensor.

―Uchiha.

―aquí estoy― respondió demasiado cerca de ella, Hinata se asustó y dio un brinco enredándose con las piernas estiradas de su acompañante.

Se acercó a él a gatas y se sentó junto a él, no podía ver absolutamente nada pero aun así el corazón le latía tanto como si lo estuviera viendo directamente ―quiero agradecerle por haberme defendido frente a esos hombres― y sin más toco el rostro del hombre y lo besó, Sasuke intentó detenerla, no sería la primera mujer que quisiera aprovecharse de la privacidad del lugar para besarlo y su padre le había advertido que era la hija de un socio muy importante, no quería escándalos, estiro su mano para tocar su hombro y alejarla pero al no tener visión terminó con su mano en uno de sus pechos.

El gemido de ella contra los labios de él fue demasiado para su aguante, normalmente era un hombre decidido, pero hoy no había sido un día fácil y el estar lejos de su zona de control lo tenían algo impulsivo, tomó el control del suave beso haciéndolo agresivo, presionó el pecho que tenía en su mano haciéndola gemir nuevamente, dejó sus labios y bajó al cuello, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo entero encontrando una muy buena figura, Hinata gimió de nuevo, esta vez con sus labios libres y ese sonido en aquel lugar cerrado se escuchaba demasiado excitante para Sasuke.

Ambos estaban completamente ciegos, tocándose, haciendo cosas que en sus cinco sentidos y con la luz adecuada jamás harían.

.

.

.

―en seguida los sacaremos― se escuchaba una voz por el intercomunicador del ascensor e inmediatamente las luces del lugar se encendieron, poco después el ascensor empezó a moverse.

Hinata completamente roja empezaba a peinarse rápidamente, mientras se daba cuenta que los botones de su blusa habían sido mal abrochados, maldijo por lo bajó cuando vio a Sasuke acercarse a desabrocharlos e inmediatamente abróchalos correctamente, el contacto con el aunque fuera mínimo y superficial le enviaba choques eléctricos, termino de peinarse le agradeció, no podía entender como él se veía igual mientras ella era un desastre, las pastillas habían dejado de surtir efecto y no podía sentirse más avergonzada.

―es un poco tarde para empezar a trabajar― mencionó Sasuke mientras le daba la espalda y esperaba que el ascensor llegara finalmente a la planta baja.

Hinata tragó fuerte, sabía que aún faltaba parte de la promesa, aunque no sabía si debía hacerlo, ya había avanzado mucho más de lo que se avanza en una cita, aun así decidió hacerlo ―Uchiha―san lo invito a comer, le parece si después de eso empezamos a trabajar.

Volteó a mirarla y ella se encogió mientras el sonrojo llegó a niveles inimaginables, las puertas se abrieron y varias personas se encontraban afuera esperando por el jefe, deseando saber si se encontraba bien ―me parece perfecto salir de aquí, odio la falsa preocupación.

Sonrió en cuanto Sasuke volvió a darle la espalda para salir de ese lugar, y caminó detrás de él.

.

.

.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Hinata puso un pie en su departamento, estaba tan cansada como si hubiera corrido un maratón, lo primero que vio al cerrar la puerta por dentro fue a Karin recostada en el sofá mirando una revista de moda.

―¿Qué son estas horas de llegar señorita Hyuga?

―no pensé encontrarte Karin, asumía que seguías en el trabajo ―respondió Hinata mientras se dirigía a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

―decidí salir temprano hoy debido al incidente de ayer y a que Tsunade aún no se acerca al bar ― se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Hinata ―entonces debo entender que cuando yo me voy a trabajar tu llegas tarde, muy interesante, tan santita que te ves.

―tuve que dejar en su casa a Sasuke, mi tutor, se le averió el auto y me ofrecí a llevarlo después del trabajo, vive algo lejos de aquí ― agradecía a todos los santos que estuviera de espalda cuando Karin entró o de los contrario no hubiera podido hablar sin tartamudear o sonrojarse, terminó de ponerse la pijama y se acostó en la cama ―estoy muy cansada, mañana hablamos.

―Ese sujeto debe ser todo un ogro para que te haya dejado tan cansada, lo bueno es que mañana es sábado así que tendremos el día entero para hablar, tengo tanto que contarte ― se marchó hacia su habitación apagando las luces en el proceso.

―yo también tengo tanto que contarte― susurró Hinata en cuanto Karin se marchó.

El sábado sería un largo día.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Han pasado eones, lo sé, pero este capítulo ha sido editado borrado y reescrito como mínimo tres veces, las dos anteriores tenía un formato completamente diferente de cómo sería el encuentro entre Hinata y Sasuke y me pareció tedioso, largo y soso, por mucho que lo acomodara siempre terminaba así, por lo que decidí borrarlo y empezar desde el principio, gracias a la ayuda de Masdrako que me dijo que si Hinata era muy tímida para dar el primer paso la drogue o la emborrache nació este corto episodio del primer encuentro con esta rara versión de príncipe.

Una vez más perdón por la demora, ya tengo las primera líneas del siguiente capítulo, espero mi musa no me deje esta noche. Los amo, gracias por todos y cada uno de sus review, no espere recibir tantos.

**Charley Uchihax** Me he perdido tanto tiempo que no he revisado ni mi cuenta, me parece extraño el que no me las hayan borrado xD

En cuanto a tu fic, no he visto ese anime pero conozco a alguien que le encanta y no deja de nombrármelo, veré si me lo puede prestar o descargar para verlo y poder ayudarte en lo que más pueda.

**Kourei no Tsuki** tuvo parte sasuhina, pero en específico ser más NaruKarin debido a que es la pareja que está enamorando últimamente y como es comedia ellos dan más para eso, en el próximo capítulo vuelven los protagonistas a entreverar el asunto.

**alexia evans12**muchas gracias, trato de que mi narración mejore cada, me hace muy feliz ver que se nota, el objetivo de la historia es que intrigue, y que divierta con los enredos que estos primeros encuentros provocaron.

**blink―chan90** lamento la espera, gracias por comentar.

**K―Reiq** Debby no sabía que este era tu Nick, tenía que darle un regalo a Dan, después de todo el me saca muchas sonrisas a diario, creo que le gusto, me ayuda cuando me atasco en las escenas.

**Hitory―Chan** calculo que cinco o seis a lo mucho, no quiero q se alargue, mi comedia no me llega para tanto xD

**misslaly19**gracias por leer

**mariano** no me gusta mucho la promiscuidad en Naruto pero ciertamente en la historia ha tenido más acercamiento hacia Karin que hacia muchas otras con la que lo vinculan más y hay pocas historias de este pairing.

**shaoran28** muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando xD

**Hime―Sora** te diste cuenta de lo de la tarjeta, claro su presentación no fue tradicional, el lugar no daba para eso, Sakura no estará en este fic, aun no la manejo bien y al no ser protagonista prefiero evitar insultos hacia ella.

**VejiBra**la edición del capítulo anterior estuvo a cargo de Antifashion19, en esta ocasión decidí no molestarla debido a que anda más ajetreada que yo y tiene más fics pendientes y fans con antorchas. Olvide ponerla en los créditos y me siento fatal por eso u.u esta es mi narración normal, con las faltas que aún no se identificar demasiado bien, gracias por el comentario.

**sami―chan hina―ino** gracias por el elogio, no me considero tan buena en esto, pero intento renovarme y esta pareja es fresca, la amo, sin duda junto con el sasuhina son de mis favoritas.

**Kisame Hoshigaki** gracias, espero seguir manteniendo las expectativas altas.

**Guest** muchas gracias por el comentario, espero no tardar tanto en el tres.

**Antifashion19** cosita adorada, gracias por comentar *―* y seguir al pendiente de mis historias cada dia as olvidadas por mi irresponsabilidad.

**Nessieprettysweet** llego a la misma conclusión que tú, pero mis asesores (amigos escritores) me dicen que es comedia romántica y que siga xD no soy buena haciendo comedia pura, soy más del tipo drama.

**shiromaru―san** espero que Kishimoto no termine haciéndolos primos o convertiría mis romances en incesto.

**Gothic―hinata** es definitivamente Narukarin, crei que lo había aclarado, pero bueno aquí Hinata se queda con Sasuke.

**Unipony**Karin no es mala, solo es impulsiva y va por lo que quiere.

**Stefany BM** creo que la gente aún no se acostumbra a esta pareja porque siempre es secundaria ―las pocas veces que se las ve― espero que siga gustando.

**Sanyuri―kun** amo cuando sé que alguien ha leído esa historia, es raro pero es mi favorita aunque siento que es la que más errores tiene, muchas gracias por el comentario.

**Kurashi92** muchas gracias, la continuare pronto.

Besos a todos, que empiecen la semana con el pie derecho, o izquierdo si son zurdos xD

_**Akai yume.**_


End file.
